Running Dogs
by HiddNLeaf
Summary: One run in the rain with the dogs turned into something Kiba will never forget. InoxKiba


Running Dogs

By Ẅǒύĳ

A/N: (Setting: 2 months after Naruto leaves for training.) This is an account that I made because my other account (Hiddnleaf) was not allowing my to upload/delete/update or anything. So, Technically this is my first story, so here is **Running Dogs**.

Kiba –

I gather the strength to run past the corner and just about stumble over the flat surface. It doesn't help that it was raining, and it also doesn't help that I've already ran 5 miles with my dogs. My tired muscles were about to give out, so it was a good thing that I was almost home.

The doors swing open and I quickly get out of my dripping wet clothes. It's so cold out there, I jump in the shower and start the water, getting more wet, but also getting warm. The warm water flows over my body, and my hair gets in my eyes barely.

'I need a haircut' I say to myself. I jump out of the shower and look out of the bathroom window. The rain has stopped, and I really just about throw a tamper tantrum inside my bathroom. Why the hell does it have to rain on my ass all day, and the minute I go inside stop! I grown and open the window, hoping to let out some steam so I can see what I look like in the mirror. The steam pours out, and I see a cute blond that was just walking around the corner that I just about tripped on.

I stare at her as she walks on, because she was really one stunning thing. Her curves were nice, and her hair was perfect. I know that I have seen her before, but I truly can't remember for the life of me.

Suddenly, a light bulb burst in the bathroom, shattering everywhere. I jump, and smack my head on the window sill. Damn-it. Suddenly I remember. It's Ino! Damn-it! Why does she have to be so hot? I step back and rub my wet hair trying to help my head. I must have made a pretty big noise, because I look out the window again and notice that Ino was starring at me.

"What the hell?" Ino says with an astonished face.

"Umm, Shit. Ugh, I was checking the weather and I smashed my head on the window, I guess..." I say trying to hold back anything I might regret.

"Well, I got some pain killers if you want some," Her face lit up, because I'd be her first patient that she'd help as a medical ninja.

"Umm, I think I'm fine" I say trying not to make a fool of myself.

"Umm, I think not." She said with her usual stubborn-but-cute voice. "I'll be up in a second."

Knowing that there is no way that she'd leave, "Ok, Fine. Doors unlocked."

I quickly shut the window, and search for a towel... OMIGAWD! Of all the days to forget to bring a towel into the bathroom, TODAY? The linen closet is all the way on the other side of the house. I just about pull my hair out, but then Ino bursts in the door.

"WOAH... Sorry about that," Her eyes are big as she closed the door behind her. "That was an accident..."

"Umm"-I think I'm about to die of embarrassment.- "Can you get me a towel? The closet is on the other side of the house..."

"Ugh, Sure..." I can hear the crackle in her voice.

I start thinking about a million thoughts a second. Did she see it? How did she find the bathroom? Why would she be nice to me? Does she know where the closet is? Why does she care about giving me medicine?

I hear a knock this time, "Umm, Ok, here's your towel," she opens the door only as far as she needs to slide the towel in.

"Thanks, Ino." I quickly grab the towel and wrap it around my waist the keep from another "accident" from happening again.

I grab the door knob, still with a throbbing head, and she's waiting outside the door.

She scratches her head now. "Umm, sorry about that..."

I try to put the thought out of my mind that Ino -of all people- has seen my junk. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

I go to my bedroom, and grab a black tight black t-shirt and some comfy dark jeans. It's fairly messy inside my bedroom, so I clean up all the clothes on the floor and partially make my bed, just good enough to tell her that I'm semi-neat.

"Ok, common in. My head hurts like a S.O.B."

"K!" She sounded excited now, for reasons I was unaware of.

She gets on the bed, and pretty much just starts doing what I was doing, running her fingertips through my hair. If felt good, and I laid down on my king sized bed. She also went down and stared into my eyes, while fumbling her fingers through my hair. I see her beautiful blue eyes, they look like clouds could float in them, and it would look like the sky.

She started to get closer, and closer and closer, until we were almost touching. I knew what was going to happen next, but I wasn't sure if I wanted it to happen.

Buuuut. It happened anyways. And it tasted so good. Her and my lips locked, and something special was going on in that bedroom. I swear. I kissed a girl before, but it didn't feel anything like this. It was like great waves of lip gloss were having an epic battle between the ocean and chuck Norris.

As least romantic as that sounds, it was great. I feel that was the first time I really opened up, to anyone, really. Soon my hands were on her hips, and she was on top of me. I continued the epic battle,

but she wanted more. She scooted down, and slowly undid my belt loop.

A/N: HAHA! Now your going to have to sleep tonight thinking "Oh Noooz! I will never know what is going to happen! aaaah!" Sorry, but this is a one shot, but it might start back up in the future ;) so it'd be more safe than sorry to just favorite this story! :D ha-ha, hope you liked my writing! Review? Maybe? Maybe. I really appreciate it if you have the time. Well, time to go! Ẅǒύĳ – OUT!


End file.
